xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Stitch
Stitch (also known by his species name/"birth" name Experiment 626, pronounced "six-two-six") is a fictional character in Disney's Lilo & Stitch franchise. An illegally-made, genetically-engineered, extraterrestrial lifeform resembling a blue koala, he is one of the franchise's two title characters, alongside his adopter and best friend Lilo Pelekai, and its primary protagonist. Stitch was created by Lilo & Stitch co-writer and co-director Chris Sanders, who also voices him in almost all media that he appears in. In the franchise's chronology, he was originally created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba to cause chaos across the galaxy. Stitch is marked by his mischievous behavior, which endeared him to Lilo, who adopted him as her "dog". Through Lilo's beliefs in the Hawaiian concept of ʻohana, meaning family, Stitch developed from an uncaring, destructive creature to a loving, more self-conscious being who enjoys the company of his adoptive family on Earth. He became a firm believer of the ʻohana concept, and with the help of Lilo applied it to reform Jumba's 625 prior experiments, nearly all of whom Stitch treats as his "cousins". Powers and Abilities While explaining his creation to the Galactic Council early on in Lilo & Stitch, Dr. Jumba gives the following rundown of Stitch's powers: "He is bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof, and can think faster than a supercomputer. He can see in the dark and can move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct - to destroy everything he touches!" * Feral Mind (temporarily): In the original Lilo & Stitch movie, Jumba claimed that Stitch's "destructive tendency was taking effect" and that he would be irresistibly drawn to large cities to "back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everybody's left shoe." * Dense Body Tissue: Although we rarely see Stitch shot at with a bullet, he does survive the crash of his spaceship with only a scratch, is only briefly stunned by a fall of several thousand feet, and has to be run over by three tractor trailers in succession to be knocked out. * Fireproof Skin: He drives a tanker truck of gasoline into a volcano and ends up only a little singed. * Bulletproof Skin: Weapons fired from plasma guns seem to cause him discomfort, although he can hold it in his hands long enough to throw the plasma back at his enemies. * Shockproof: He also has some resistance to electricity; he was able to take an electrical attack from Sparky and he quickly recovered from it. However, he can still feel pain from shocking despite his immunity to electricity. * Hypercognition: Thinking faster than a supercomputer is harder to quantify, but he does escape from captivity fairly ingeniously, builds a model of San Francisco after only glancing at a post card, grabs a crossword puzzle from the table and finishes it in about 7 seconds, builds a bomb out of a plasma bolt, a doll and a roller skate; builds a "bucking bronco" out of a toaster, a vacuum cleaner, and a lamp, reads aloud a description of a display at a local museum at a remarkable speed, is able to understand he can use a human as a shield from Jumba, by Pleakley's presence, and generally picks up quickly on what is happening around him. * Lingual Intuition: Stitch can converse fluently in over 20 different languages, but prefers Tantalog (his native language). * Cooking Intuition: He can cook 372 recipes, but prefers Chinese food best of all. * Parallel Computing: He is an information repository, with a dictionary, thesaurus, encyclopedia, and experiment catalog, and records every moment of his life, in a reserved portion of his brain that can theoretically store up to 300 PB. * Guitar Player: He is also fluent in playing the guitar. * Vehicle Intuition: Also driving any sort of vehicle, which can be as simple as riding a tricycle or as complex as piloting inter-galactic spaceships. * Enhanced Strength: His ability to lift objects 3,000 times his own size and weight is seen several times throughout the franchise, including incidents where he picks up a descending blast door, hits Dr. Jumba with a thrown Volkswagen Beetle (shouting gleefully, "Blue punch buggy! No punch back!") and stops an 18-wheeled tanker of gasoline dead in its tracks. The reason why Stitch can lift 3,000 times his own weight, even though he has small arms, is because his muscles contain excessively compressed amounts of myofibril in one muscle cell. This muscular arrangement makes Stitch's muscles contract 1,000 times faster than a human's muscle can and makes them much much more powerful. The ability is sometimes joked about in the later series; for example, in Stitch! The Movie, Hämsterviel, while physically restraining Stitch for a cloning experiment, counters Stitch's strength with restraint devices that are equal in strength themselves, as Hämsterviel loudly declares, to "three thousand and one!" times Stitch's own weight. This was accomplished due to the fact that Stitch cannot lift even an ounce larger than 3,000 times his size and weight. * Wall Crawling: Pads on Stitch's hands and feet can secrete a sticky substance allowing him to adhere to almost any surface and scale buildings and walls. * Spherical Form: His skeletal system is very flexible, allowing him to put his feet into his mouth and become a rolling ball and also to allow him to squeeze through tight spaces. * Enhanced Speed: Stitch was shown to super speed past Lilo and Pleakley while carrying Jumba during a bet they made to catch experiments 501 (Yin) and 502 (Yang). His speed is also usually used when he's in his spherical form. * Enhanced Jump: Stitch's legs are small but powerful enough to enable him to jump several feet into the air. * Electromagnetic Vision: His eyes can pick up various forms of light and he can filter out one or the other if necessary. Stitch can see in normal vision, during this mode, his eyes appear black in color. Furthermore, he can also magnify his vision. ** Night Vision: Eyes appear green. ** Infrared Vision: Eyes appear red. ** X-Ray Vision: Eyes appear bright green. * Audio Amplifier: He also can act as an audio amplifier, radio and/or microphone, illustrated when he uses a claw as the needle on a record player, and the music comes out of his open mouth. * Enhanced Hearing & Smell: He has an acute sense of smell and hearing. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat: He is also dexterously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using all four arms or just two. * Alien Form: In his alien form, he has three spines on his back, two antennae on his head, and can grow two extra pairs of arms. * Dog Form: Stitch can hide his spines, antennae and extra pair of two arms in his body, taking the form of an ordinary Earth dog; he used this to become Lilo's dog. * Semi-Immortality: Stitch can't age; when Skip flashed 10 years ahead, he didn't age one bit, but for some reason, Babyfier's powder reversed him into an infant, meaning he's immune to aging older. * Vacuum Adaptation: Along with the rest of his cousins, Stitch can survive in the vacuum of space due to being a genetic alien. Weaknesses * Water: Stitch's greatest weakness is his inability to float or swim due to his dense molecular structure, which causes him to sink like a stone in water. Stitch originally had an instinctive aquaphobia, but was able to overcome it because of Lilo's influence over him. * Memory Erase: It is also shown that if Stitch consumes two different elements that form to create a particular chemical compound, all of his physical training will be wiped. It will result from eating a left shoe and macadamia nuts. * Snootonium Drain: As Stitch is also 62% Snootonium, if this Snootonium is drained from his body, he will become temporarily exhausted from dehydration. * Sonic Blasts: Another weakness is the fact that his super-sensitive hearing can lead to temporary deafness when exposed to sonic blasts, such as Yaarp's destructive sound blast. * Strength Limit: As stated above, he cannot lift even an ounce larger than 3,000 times his size and weight. * Trash Ingestion: If Stitch consumes vasts amounts of trash, he will become incredibly sick. Stitch first gets sick to his stomach and sneezes as his fur turns yellow and develops an orange tongue and red nose. Another symptom is that after each sneeze, an arm grows from different parts of his body. Jumba theorized Stitch's garbage-eating illness as a rare space disease. Stitch was cured when he drank a barrel of orange juice and took medicine from an eyedropper, though it was only temporary. When he sneezed again, he developed yellow stripes and grew legs instead. The only permanent cure is inhaling steam from a vaporizer. Gallery Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (124).png Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (35).png Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (37).png Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (9).png Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (7).png Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (8).png Lilo and stitch You're the Devil in Disguise (6).png You're the Devil in Disguise (14).png You're the Devil in Disguise (13).png You're the Devil in Disguise (12).png You're the Devil in Disguise (16).png You're the Devil in Disguise (15).png Category:Disney Universe Category:Aliens Category:Title Characters Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Space Adaption Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Musicians Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Escape Artist Category:Multilingualism Category:Photographic Memory Category:Cooks Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Driver Category:Amnesia Category:Super Soldiers Category:Surfers Category:Lilo and Stitch Universe Category:Noah's Ark